


The incident with the violet eyeshadow and lingerie

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji and Fuji are so mean to Tezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The incident with the violet eyeshadow and lingerie

Due to lots of studying and practicing and manly repression, as well as other important Tezuka-ish things, Tezuka was feeling a little sleepy. He'd hidden himself in the locker room for a tiny little nap, reasoning that nobody went in there at that time of the day and no harm could possibly come of it.

Little did he know that Kikumaru and Fuji were around the corner.

The screaming when he woke up could be heard all the way to rival schools.

Tezuka didn't want to know why his teammates carried ugly makeup and women's lingerie with them. He didn't want to know why they thought he'd look good in them. He did, however, want to do great violence to Fuji's camera and whoever helped him post the pictures up throughout the school.


End file.
